


Cry

by Isagel



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatever happens, there'll still be you and me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Music: James Blunt.
> 
> This vid covers the Danny/Zoe relationship up through 3x07 and uses no footage from the end of s3.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[Cry](http://vimeo.com/27087183) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: sectiond**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/cry_isagel.avi)

[Original Dreamwidth post with lyrics and further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/255376.html)


End file.
